massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wizered67/Organization of Byzanthium Professions
I want to start by saying that someone in Byzanthium is sure to kill me for making all these suggestions when I'm not even in the faction xD. Additionally, pretty much all of what I know is from what I've read on the wiki, correct me if I'm wrong. Byzanthium has an ideal organization of professions. There are tons of things that need to be done and a profession to fit each one. But even so, there seems to be an obvious flaw with the system. Citizens with a gathering or possibly religious profession will recieve items for the work they do. By mining or woodcutting as a gatherer, the citizen will get logs and ores. Obviously some of this will / should be given to the faction, but the citizen must be keeping SOME of it. Otherwise there would really be no purpose to doing the job. Military professions on the other hand, recieve next to nothing, except maybe armour from killed players and mob drops. What I propose is an intricate system and economy where every item obtained is used by someone in the faction who needs it, or is sold. Here's how it works. Citizens gathering supplies tranfer any items they obtain to a locked chest that only they and the leader of their profession can open. As soon as possible, the leader of the profession will go to the chest and look at the items. A citizens progression in their profession (to the next tier) will be judged by how many resources they turn in to this chest total. When they turn in a significant amount, they can go to the next tier. Now that the profession leader sees these items, they are entitled to take a portion of them for the faction. Here's what happens to those items. They are distributed to builders or military soldiers to be used as building supplies or armour / weapons. If a large amount is collected and is more than needed, one of three things can occur. #The items are stored in a chest for later use. #The items are sold in the Byzanthium Embassy in Silveredge. (One should be purchased soon anyway if not owned yet) #The items will be sold in the Player's Market (more on this later). The items not collected by the profession leader will be returned to the original owner in a separate chest for their use or for them to sell. This allows citizens to make money of their own. This obviously still leaves the problem of the military professions. My idea is that in addition to keeping any armour they get for their own use, they will be the only ones eligible to participate in bounty missions. This is essentially a bunch of members of the military working together to chase down a person with a bounty on them, collect the reward, and share the reward. Unlike other professions, the military does not have any of their items recieved taken away by a profession leader with the exception of mob drops if that is their job. Now on to the Player's Market. When there are extra items now in the possession of the profession leader they can be sold in the Player's Market. This is essentially a large area (possible a tower?) where any faction member can create a chest shop and sell goods to other citizens. When the military needs items, money can be taken out of the faction bank to buy these items. And essentially the money will be going right back to the players selling the items. When a profession leader sells the items, any money made is sent straight to the faction bank for later use. Additionally, the player market can be used to sell items the player gains through their profession, and potentially trade it in for other items gained through other professions. Basically, the point of this is that all items taken by the profession leader are going to the military or for builders. This also allows players to easily make some money for themselves. In a way, the taking items from the worker is a tax making a separate sort of tax obselete. I don't really expect any of this to be used, but I did want to put this down in case anyone wants to read it. -Wizered67 Category:Blog posts